


Hotel

by tvvinkqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Gangbang, Group Sex, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, OT5, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinkqueen/pseuds/tvvinkqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' got a problem he just can't conceal this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta'd so i apologize for any mistakes

Louis' been pacing the hallway of the high-end, far too upscale hotel they've been staying at for the past fifteen minutes. It was near eleven at night; he'd told the lads that he was going to do some exploring, which was dumb and seemed completely unbelievable, but he knew they would believe him. He was Louis after all, and Louis did things like that.

But, as could be seen, he wasn't doing that. Instead, he spent the time on the floor one below them, pacing back and forth past room numbers that were nowhere near his own. 216, 217, 218, 219, 218, 217, 216. Rinse, lather, repeat. Back and forth. For ten minutes. Everything was becoming repetitive.

He stopped every so often to take a deep breath, somewhat subtle in the oddly quiet hallway; usually with these fancy hotels they were all loud. Not this one. Where were they again? Argentina? Brazil? Back in Europe? Who knew. Who cared? Louis was too occupied fretting over a serious issue.

See, being on tour... You got lonely sometimes, and- let's just skip the back story. Louis needed to get fucked, to put it bluntly. His dick had been pushing against his jeans for the past hour or so, and even though he could get rid of the problem with his right hand, he didn't _want_ to. It wasn't enough anymore; it was never enough. No matter how many fingers he pushed inside himself, how quickly he came, or how many scenarios he came up with to get himself off, none of them sufficed. He needed the real thing; he needed some _one_ to finish with. He craved it, more than anything.

And that's why he was pacing.

Well, it was partly why he was pacing. Because he was too turned on by nothing to function, and because, well, he was thinking insane things. Shit he shouldn't be thinking about. Maybe it wasn't so bad - thinking about fucking your band mates and all - but - no. Of course it was. That was mad, stop it.

But he couldn't, and that's why he had to leave. He couldn't stand being in the same hotel room as them; they had different rooms but that didn't mean they couldn't just casually hang out with each other. They preferred it like that anyways. Louis bet that if they had the option of sharing one big room every night of tour, they would. At this point, Louis thinks he'd love it more than he should.

So he'd left to calm himself down, but ten - no, fifteen, now - minutes later, and he actually thinks he made himself harder, realization striking him as he stops pacing and turns in the long corridor, looking for sight of anyone before glancing down at the outline of his cock pushing at his jeans, eyes closing for a moment as he pressed his hand against the bulge, whining at the contact. It wasn't enough. It never would be.

And that was when the frustration washed over him, suddenly becoming irritated with himself for not being able to fix this. It was a simple fucking boner and he couldn't make it go away? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

What made it worse was the image of his band mates somehow finding their way back into his head. He physically couldn't help it, okay? He couldn't help how often he'd imagined them all using him, and it all just got way out of hand.

It was getting even worse, because - _god_. Now he was thinking of actually going through with it; them all fucking him, that is. And when he says all, he means at once. Oh god it'd be so fucking hot, all of them grabbing for him and using him one by one, his body just getting tossed from one to the other with no rest. He'd love that, why wouldn't they? They all knew he was a cock slut, because Louis was not only obnoxious and a literal goofball, but he had the biggest mouth on him. Sometimes he couldn't keep things to himself, and sometimes he let things slip. Like, yeah he's given plenty of blowjobs before, and yeah he's had quite a few cocks up his arse; but even when he let this slip no one had seemed too surprised; Harry had even confessed to making out with one of the neighborhood boys when they were fifteen, but that was the past. Who knew if Harry even liked kissing boys still?

It had gotten to the point where Louis didn't care anymore, and as he began making his way to the elevator he had to give himself a quick squeeze on his crotch, to calm himself down, and to make sure that he was actually going to do this. He needed to do it; if they rejected him he could easily just play it off like he was kidding. If they agreed, he got what he wanted, and his problem would be solved.

It seemed simple enough, yet as Louis stood in front of his suite door he felt himself hesitating. All it took was one feel of his dick still pressing against his jeans, and that's what did it. He slipped the key card into the slot and as soon as the green light appeared, he swung the door open, shutting it behind him. He walked into the room so quickly he almost didn't have enough time to register where everyone was. Liam, couch. Zayn, other couch. Harry, bed, Niall, chair. They were all there. Check. Now it was just-

"Um, Louis," Liam spoke, hands raising cautiously as Louis plopped on his lap, legs on either side of Liam's thighs, and made himself comfortable. "Why are you sitting on me?"

Most times Liam wouldn't question it; Louis was always the cuddly type. Always the one to sit on your lap and tell you inappropriate jokes in your ear, even though he liked Harry's lap the best. He says it's because he's the most comfortable, but maybe it's because he's always had a thing for Harry. Whatever. Didn't matter. Liam was questioning Louis because he could feel - and if he looked down, _see_ \- Louis' cock pressing against his thigh through two layers of fabric, and the strange look in his pupils, black and dilated more than usual.

"Liam," Louis breathed, hands on the other males shoulder's, blinking slowly, soft smile forming. "Liam Liam Liam." He repeated the name, like he couldn't get enough of the way it rolled off his tongue. It was because of one thing and one thing only: he was getting some type of relief. It wasn't his hand feeling up his cock, it was Liam's thigh. It wasn't much, but it wasn't _himself_. It was Liam, another human, and it was exactly what he needed.

"Louis," Liam said again, hands still unsure and raised in the air, hovering over his form like he didn't know where to grab him, or if he even should. "Louis, mate, what are you-"

He cut himself off, words getting caught in his throat because fuck, Louis moved. It was barely noticeable at first, but he did it a second time and it was a clear, straightforward roll of his hips, and Liam could feel all of him, jean material rubbing against each other and concealing something that was most certainly Louis' dick digging into his legs.

"Lou," he warned nervously, going to say something before being cut off again, only not by himself this time.

"Fuck me." The words were quiet, but they were definitely noticeable in the dead silent room, and they definitely came from Louis, that same quirky sound of his voice clear as daylight, only masked by something filled with complete want. Liam felt Louis squeeze his shoulders at the same time he rolled his hips again, forcing himself to bite the inside of his own lip.

Liam flushes and his eyes flit over to the other boys all occupying their rightful spots, having not moved since Louis entered the room.

"Guys?" He squeaks, head turning to stare at each of them one by one. None of them did anything, every one of them stuck in place with their gaze fixated on the two.

Louis grabs his face and turns him back so they're making eye contact again, something more desperate in the way he looks this time. "Fuck." he growls, "Me." And then he does something he never thought he'd ever have the guts to do like this - he kisses Liam hard, straight on the lips, and he can feel Liam making unsure noises in his mouth. Louis closes his eyes and rolls them behind closed lids, grinding into Liam and prodding his mate's lips with his tongue, letting Liam know that yes, these were his intentions, and he didn't want to scare him but-

"Oh fuckin' hell," he hears from behind him, and the next thing he knows Zayn has him by the back of his shirt and is dragging him off of Liam. He goes to protest for a split second, but once he sees Harry stand up and move towards him in those few quick seconds, a smug smile spans over his lips and he knows what's going on. It's confirmed when Zayn throws him into the edge of the bed, not exactly rough but definitely not gentle either, and he only sort of lands on the bed, Zayn to his left now, hands on Louis' underarms as he lifts him up further onto the bed, Harry grabbing his legs and pushing him forward.

Once fully on the mattress, Louis sits up on his elbows immediately, unable to contain the blissful smile on his face, and Zayn points it out from where he stands at the end of the bed, where Louis' feet are near.

"What're you smiling for?" He teases, and Louis barely hears it because Harry's climbing on the bed next to him, and maybe Zayn should ask _him_ that question because he's all smiles as he grabs the hem of Louis shirt and begins yanking it off his torso, quick tugs that have his body lurching forward a bit. Harry finally gets it over Louis' head, finishing by grabbing Louis' arms and tugging him forward once more, Louis falling to his stomach, and suddenly Harry's hands are on his body again, this time at his jeans.

Louis' trying to pay attention to it all, but Zayn's unzipping his jeans, Niall's slowly making his way over, Liam's fidgeting on the couch, and it was all too much to take in with Harry struggling to get the jeans off his body. He's trying his best to undo Louis' belt with a blind eye, but he's unsuccessful and is ready to just flip Louis over and say 'fuck it' to Zayn's blowjob when Liam's suddenly next to him. He nudges Harry over and suddenly gives Louis a harsh slap on the bottom, the arch of his back increasing as he yelps and raises his bum. Liam takes advantage of it and slips his hand into the newly opened space. Louis sighs gratefully the minute Liam undoes his belt. He's not completely relieved, but he knows he will be soon.

"Come on," Zayn says from his spot at the end of the bed, fingers on Louis' chin to lead him closer, seeing as Zayn's got his cock out and is leading it to Louis' parting lips. "Open them up."

Louis does just that, opening his mouth wider to take Zayn into his mouth. He hears Zayn's breath hitch above him, almost at the same moment he feels his trousers being pulled over his arse and down to his ankles.

"Fuck, Louis," Zayn breathes, quickly hardening in Louis mouth thanks to the skillful suction of lips and flicks of tongue the boy has to offer. "That's nice."

"Excuse you," Harry suddenly butts in, and Louis doesn't remember feeling the bed shift as he got off, but maybe it was because of Zayn's dick grazing the back of his throat. "I want a turn."

Harry pulls his own cock out and grabs the top of Louis tousled brown hair, pulling him up and off Zayn's dick, up to his knees and leading him back down to his own cock, arse now raised in the air for the other lads to admire and play with as they pleased.

Louis' mouth is practically salivating at the sight of Harry's cock; it was something he'd seen before, and he knew Harry was big, he just never thought he'd actually have the opportunity to have it in his mouth.

"Look at me Lou," Harry smiles, and Louis lifts his head slightly to stare at Harry the moment he wraps his lips around the head of Harry's cock, not breaking eye contact as he sucks lightly and then pulls back to run his tongue over the sensitive area, teasing Harry with his mouth and eyes. "Wanna see your pretty face. You've got the most amazing mouth." Louis smirks at the comment, lifting a hand up and now balancing on only one as he grabs Harry at the base and lifts his cock up, licking up the underside of it before coming back down and enveloping Harry with wet heat, as if proving what Harry said.

"God that's good," Harry says, letting Louis quickly bob his head on his dick, and before he could enjoy it any further, Liam pulls on Louis' shoulders and forcibly brings his back to the mattress with his head by the pillows, far away from where Harry's cock now stands hard and upright, curving over his stomach beautifully.

Louis doesn't have much time to comprehend much of anything before his head is being jerked to the left and there's a cock pushing into his mouth. Louis closes his eyes, focusing on getting them hard, and nothing else. He feels someone grab at his right hand and then he's touching warm skin, and he wraps his hand around the length given to him, opening his eyes and looking up to see Liam gazing back down, looking completely lost and in his own amazing little world. Louis knew how that felt. It was wonderful.

So if Liam's cock was in his mouth, he figured it was Zayn's dick in his right hand because he could feel the bed shifting near his feet and he knew that Harry was just there not five seconds ago. The curly-haired male tore Louis' jeans off from around his ankles and grabbed the back of Louis' knees, pushing them to his chest and exposing every inch of him. Louis didn't mind at all, instead silently thanking _fucking god_ when Zayn grabbed his right ankle and Niall grabbed his left.

Oh yeah. Niall? Why did he still have all his clothes on? Louis noticed this immediately and reached out for him, retreating his head back from Liam's cock and taking a breath of air, face already flushed and strands of hair beginning to stick to his forehead. Liam thought for a moment about how absolutely gorgeous Louis looked like that, and part of him felt bad for thinking it. But he couldn't help it. Louis was perfect like this, arm outstretched towards a meek Niall, who seemed like he was still trying to register all of this.

They were gonna fuck Louis. Zayn's cock was in Louis' hand, Harry was giving Louis lazy kisses on his inner thighs, and Liam's cock had just been halfway down the boy's throat. And yet there Niall stood, still fully clothed; not ashamed of himself, because they'd all seen each other naked before. It was just such a weird situation.

"Ni," Louis breathed, fingers waving towards him as he tried to reach for the blond. "Ni c'mon. C'mere."

Niall was hesitant, but then Liam's hands were at his belt and he couldn't move, just let Liam remove his belt from the loops and tug his trousers down, mumbling something about "Louis' got a beautiful mouth, you gotta feel it" or whatever. He didn't have time to say a word because Louis was slowly mouthing around the head of his cock and he was gone, groaning and head lulling back at the heat enveloping his cock. He got so lost in it that he almost forgot that his hand was holding Louis' leg up, and his arm slipped to the back of Louis' knee, pulling his leg up higher when Niall raveled his fingers in Louis' hair.

"Oh wow," Niall gasps, feeling terrible for enjoying it so much.

Louis, however, couldn't get enough of it all, still jerking Zayn off quickly and now aimlessly reaching for Liam again, sucking hard on Niall's cock and feeling Harry's kisses slowly making their way closer and closer along his inner thighs. He nearly choked when he felt the soft flick of a tongue against his hole, and he moaned around Niall's dick when Harry licked him again, the flat of his tongue pressing against the tightness. He was expecting a lot of things, but never that. Maybe it should've been expected since it was Harry, and Harry was, well... He was _Harry_. That should explain it.

" _Harry_ ," Louis moans loudly around Niall, moving his head back for air and looking down to see Harry just past his balls, looking over his cock at him with Harry's face buried in his arse, tongue breaching the entrance and Louis whined in the back of his throat, eyes locked with Harry's. He could tell Harry was smiling, recognizing that glint in his eyes and the curve of his lips when he ran his tongue over the area.

Louis watches Harry for a moment, following him as he got closer and kissed up Louis' balls to his cock, licking up the salty precum leaking from his tip and over his chest until he was laying over Louis and kissed him, all tongue and bitter taste, but it was still Harry, and Louis kissed back eagerly. It wasn't the first time their lips had met, but it had never been like this. It was always playful, never hormone-filled and desperate.

When he pulls away Louis' giving him a sort of questionable look, and all Harry can do is shrug. "I'm all for trying new things," he smirks, and then it's Zayn's turn to speak again.

"C'mere," Zayn says from next to Louis, grabbing him with a tuft of his hair and leading him over to his own cock. "I want your mouth again."

Louis feels his head being shoved down on Zayn's dick and he swallows it down gratefully, head bobbing on it quickly with Zayn pushing him further down on it. Meanwhile, Harry had slid back down his body, finding himself between Louis' legs again.

"Get your fingers in him Harry," Zayn orders, looking at Harry for a second before returning his attention to Louis and pulling him off his cock, leaning down til they're face to face, centimeters away. "Harry's gonna open you up now, that okay?"

There's something in the way he says it that tells Louis that he's not just saying it to dirty talk him or taunt him; he's saying it because he means it. He wants to be 100% sure that Louis wants this. And he does want it, badly. More than anything.

"He's gonna open you up so we can all fuck you, one by one," he continued. "That okay, love? You want it?"

Louis nods vigorously, jaw dropping at Harry's fingers circling around his hole, and Zayn's started to say something about lube when Harry spits on Louis' entrance and slips a finger in easily.

"Well then," Zayn chuckles, eyes on Harry. "Guess we don't need it just yet. But you have some right?"

Of course he does. He was a guy on tour, of course he had lube.

"Suitcase," he answers, and Liam's already on it, leaving the lads surrounding the bed to rummage through Louis' things.

Meanwhile, Harry now has two fingers inside of Louis, stretching him slowly with his fingers moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Zayn had taken off his shirt at this point, and was now standing at the side of the bed in his jeans, playing with the hem of them thoughtfully. He gave a short chuckle, sort of shaking his head a little bit before deciding to just take his trousers and pants off completely, leaving him standing nude next to the bed.

And it should've been weird; it all should've been weird: Harry's fingers buried in Louis' arse, Niall slowly stroking his own cock, Zayn naked, and Liam searching for Louis' bottle of lube. But in a way it wasn't. Part of them all knew this was coming sooner or later. Louis had always been throwing himself at them, and although it had always been playful, there was still something behind it that made them all think that he actually wanted him. No one ever did anything because Louis never did anything and they sure as hell weren't going to make the first move. Until now, of course.

"You've been wanting this, haven't you?" Zayn says to Louis when Liam returns with a bottle of lube in his hand, tossing it to Harry who sat up on his knees to grab it, fingers slipping out of Louis.

"Yeah," Louis answers, his voice already becoming raspy from haven't not one, but four different cocks in his mouth in the past ten minutes. "Been wanting it for a while."

"Don't think it'll be weird?" Liam asks, eyes on Louis but facing and fumbling with Niall, lifting the blond's shirt over his head and helping him step out of his jeans.

"Not at all," he answers, yelping when Harry suddenly flips him over, forcing him to his hands and knees on the bed, shoving two fingers back in his arse.

"I never thought I'd like this so much," Harry admits, watching his fingers sink in and out of Louis' perfect arse, admiring the fullness of it. "But _god_ Louis. S'perfect."

Louis gives a little smile at that, the bed moving beneath him as Zayn tells Niall to get on the bed, who places his back against the headboard and situates himself between Louis' arms. Louis knows what to do right away, lowering his head and taking Niall into his mouth once again, humming around his cock, tongue running along the length. Niall looked like he was in Heaven, jaw slightly slacked and eyes opening and closing blissfully.

"God - fuck," Niall sighs. Louis really did suck cock _really_ well.

Louis chuckles around Niall's cock, loving the reaction he was able to get out of Niall; innocent-looking Niall. It was a wonder he was even talked into allowing this, but Louis was cocky, and he knew that once you had a feel of his mouth around your cock, it was hard to forget and easy to want again and again.

He whimpers gently when Harry pushes in a third finger alongside the two already inside him, gasping and lifting his head up, letting Niall's cock fall from his lips so he could inhale sharply and arch his back against Harry's fingers.

"Harry," Louis breathes out, closing his eyes so that he could savor the burning feeling of being stretched. Harry's fingers were like magic inside of him, pushing into him at the right angles and stretching him perfectly.

"Are we actually gonna fuck him?" Liam asks what everyone's probably been thinking, and Zayn looks up at him from across the bed, then down at Louis.

"Why don't you ask him?" Zayn teases, grasping Louis' face roughly in his hands and forcing his head towards Liam so that they could look straight at each other.

"Yes," Louis answers immediately, not giving Liam a chance to ask it directly to him. One look and you could tell he was gone, eyes heavy and needy, hips gently rolling back against Harry's fingers and jaw slacked obscenely. "I want all of you, please, Li. Please fuck me." He tries to turn his head to mouth at Zayn's thumb but Zayn lets him go quickly.

Liam's eyebrows raised at the words spilling from Louis' lips, silenced by the desperation in his voice. Like Niall, Liam was hesitant, but he wasn't about to miss out on it. At this point none of them cared that it was Louis; they had been on tour for too long, and most of them hadn't gotten any since even before that. Needless to say, who cares if it was Louis? It got their dicks sucked, and Louis wanted it; that's all they cared about.

"I want-" Louis continues, swallowing thickly and licking his lips as he stared at Liam, big blue eyes begging for something. "Liam."

Liam was sure he knew what Louis needed, and he pushed all thoughts aside to make sure his head was clear as he bent over the bed and took Louis' face in his palms, pressing their lips together. Louis' lips were soft yet demanding, taking what he wanted but giving Liam enough leisure to back off if he decided he didn't think shoving his tongue down Louis' throat was right, or enough time to decide if it was; he chose the latter.

In the position Liam had Louis in, with his dominating hands holding Louis' head in place, Louis was now on his knees on the bed, back arched and Harry's fingers still fucking into him. Niall had moved closer to the edge of the bed when Liam crawled on the mattress on his knees, giving him more space and allowing him to kiss Louis more fully.

Hands free, Louis snakes both up to grasp at Liam's wrists, moving one of his hands down so that the larger was clasped around the expanse of Louis' throat. Liam nudges his head back a bit to let his gaze flick down to the way his hand was covering Louis' neck perfectly, fitted nicely, then up at Louis' sly smile. He squeezed gently, testing his boundaries, but Louis' soft exhale told him it was okay, so he pushed it a bit further and tilted Louis' head back some, causing the arch in his back to strain even more. Louis whimpered in response, the noise and locked look he held with Liam going straight to the taller's cock, stiffening it even more.

"Who's first?" Harry asks, fingers burying themselves into Louis' arse and rubbing directly on his prostate unknowingly. Louis starting making incoherent noises at the feeling, squirming a bit, and none of them can take their eyes off of him, especially when he starts mumbling an octave higher string of " _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ " and precum begins leaking from his cock, wetting it.

"Oh," Harry smirks, "Guess I found your.. What's it called? G-spot right? Kinda like a girl."

"Fuck off," Louis laughs lightly, "S'not- fuck. Someone fuck me already, come on." The words are needy, and they all just look around at one another, deciding who should be first, but it's clear none of them want to be the one to first admit they want to fuck Louis - even though it's clearly evident at this point.

"Who first?" Harry asks again, slipping his fingers out carefully, just as Liam releases his hold on Louis' throat, and Louis sort of whines at the sudden and complete loss of contact, dropping back to rest his bum on his heels, eyes falling on Zayn.

"Come on, 'Bradford bad boy'," Louis mocks, feeling too many hands on him at once that are pushing and pulling him towards the dark-haired male, who grabs Louis' forearms and tugs him back so his shoulder blades press against Zayn's chest. Louis' got a playful smile on his face, head turned to the side in an attempt to look at Zayn, who's still forcing his arms behind his back.

"What'd I say about calling me that, Lou?" Zayn says darkly. Louis playfully fights against him, rocking in Zayn's grip, and it gives Zayn an idea.

"Harry," he begins, getting the curly-haired boy's attention first. "Get me your belt, yeah? 'M gonna keep Louis all bound up for me."

"So it's like that now?" Louis plays along, discontinuing his movements and straightening his arms behind his back, keeping his wrists pinned together. Zayn lets go of him and he lowers himself down until his upper chest is pressed into the mattress. "I'll be good then."

"I can't handle this mate," Niall speaks up, scooting off the bed towards where Liam was standing, watching idly with his hand on his cock, stroking himself lazily. They all notice how hard Niall's gotten and that his cock is stiff and upright, pink and begging to be touched, and he's startled when Liam stops him in his tracks, pushing him to the wall and pinning him there.

"You want me to..." Liam trails off, and Niall nods shamefully, blushing when Liam wraps his fingers around Niall's dick and begins rubbing him slowly. At the same time Harry returned to the bed with his belt, handing it to Zayn so that he can tie Louis' hands behind his back. And he does, tight so that he'll have burn marks in the morning. Maybe it was risky, but it didn't matter, because it was going to be and stay their secret. Something they shared between each other that no one else would find out.

"Lube," Zayn says, eyes scanning the bunched up blankets for the bottle, and grabbing for it when he finds it. He pops it open and Louis wriggles at the noise, bum swaying in the air like he was inviting Zayn inside, and for fucks sake, he was.

Zayn has to refrain himself from coming on the spot when he aligns himself up with Louis' entrance, already feeling the heat over the head of his cock, and his breath hitches when Louis pushes back onto him impatiently.

"Come on," Louis breathes out, becoming frustrated, but quickly checking his attitude when Zayn pushes his dick into Louis' arse and then snaps his hips forward, filling Louis up completely and unexpectedly.

"Oh- _Zayn_ ," Louis grits, forcing his head into the sheets below him to steady himself. He'd waited too fucking long for this - it'd been ages since he felt this full and controlled and he was a complete liar if he didn't admit that he needed this. It was never a want thing, it was always a _need_ , and now that he had it he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it all, and Harry on his knees in front of him wasn't helping.

Zayn takes hold of Louis' hips and feels along his sides for a moment, admiring the fact that he's got this sort of girly figure that kind of makes Zayn feel less strange about this, but then again feeling how tight and vulnerable Louis was like this might have made his cock shamefully harder.

"Move," Louis tells Zayn, and Zayn laughs shortly at that.

"'s'cuse me," he replies, drawing his hips back slowly, his cock dragging against Louis' walls and sparking nerves left and right. "Not your call." He says it simply, but demanding enough to let Louis know where his place was at. And that place was on the bed, arse raised, and hands bound. Nothing more, nothing less.

Zayn pushes in again, starting to build up a steady rhythm that picks up pace until he's fucking Louis properly, their skin slapping together and Louis' bum bouncing against Zayn's hips. Louis is groaning into the bed, chanting little " _oh oh oh's_ ".

"How-" Liam begins, still slowly stroking Niall, who's got his hands on Liam's shoulders for support. "How's it feel?"

"He's tight," Zayn tells him, biting down on his lip for a second. "Tighter than a girl."

Liam gives a little groan at that and Niall almost whimpers, but none of them know if it's because of of Zayn's comment or because Liam maybe squeezed Niall's cock a bit too hard in excitement over the information.

Harry, still on his knees directly in front of Louis, took a moment to watch the scene unfold in front of him, feeling filthy in how much he loved seeing Louis being used like this; loving it even more knowing that Louis had practically begged them all for this. He'd be wrong to say he didn't thoroughly enjoy how beautiful Louis looked like this though, all curves and desperation. It made his cock hard, and he almost absentmindedly led it towards Louis' lips, letting his body take control and simply going along with it.

Louis was quick to lift his head and part his lips as an invitation to Harry's dick, intimidating at its proper size; when Louis had sucked it before, it had only been half as hard as it was now, and it was still quite big. But Harry's dick size was no surprise, and Louis knew what he was getting into in the first place. So no complaints were made when he fitted his lips around Harry's length and allowed the younger to fuck his mouth.

It was only when Harry gets a little too excited and tries to practically shove his cock down Louis' throat when Louis backs off, giving Harry a warning look, which is quite hard to do when Zayn's fucking him so hard he's bouncing forward, head bouncing slightly when he tries to raise it to stare.

"Don't wreck me, Haz," Louis says, dropping his head and hissing when Zayn buries himself into him and stills, rotating his hips so his cock moves inside of Louis, who's choking out his next sentence. "Still gotta sing."

"Sorry," is all Harry says, and he lifts his cock to aim at Louis' mouth again, but Zayn's started moving again and it makes it difficult for Louis to wrap his mouth around Harry, so he deals with mouthing at the head as neatly as he can; you know, with Zayn pounding into him and all.

"Ease up a bit," Harry says to Zayn, a hint of annoyance caught in his throat. He's had Louis' mouth, and he would really like it again, thank you, if Zayn would fucking let him.

Zayn kind of hums in response, re-situating his hands on Louis' waist and dragging his cock in and out of the elder slowly, and it has Louis' writhing more than anything, shuddering, muscles clenching around Zayn. His breathing escalates, pressing a hand to the small of Louis' back as he tries to calm himself, but he's watching Louis suck off Harry and he's taking him so well and it's all too much, and before he can warn anyone he thrusts into Louis two quick times and comes, right into Louis' arse.

Louis pops his lips off Harry loudly with surprised eyes, jaw slacked but the corner of his mouth still curved into a smirk.

"Well then," he comments, trying to look back at Zayn, who's breathing heavily and carefully pulling out of Louis. "Wasn't expecting that."

Zayn takes a few seconds to reply, too busy coming down from his high and trying to compose himself.

"Should've used a condom, probably," he chuckles.

"Yeah that would've helped," Louis says, squirming against his bound wrists, asking for them to be freed. Zayn mumbles something in remembrance and goes to undo the belt binding Louis' arms behind his back. His shoulders ache from the strain when they're freed, and he's pretty sure he's fuckin' dislocated one (or he's just being over-dramatic Louis again) but either way there's a pain he can feel and it's uncomfortable when he sits up on his knees, bum resting on his heels as he circles his arms, trying to help the feeling.

It doesn't last long before Harry throws him down on the bed and climbs atop him, hands fitted on his jaw and tilting his head up so that Harry can kiss him, messy and quick but in a way that's all too playful. It has Louis twitching beneath him, Harry's hands moving to places that he knows are Louis' weak spots; spots that make him giggle and gasp and writhe restlessly, and he's breathless when Harry finally gets hold of his sore wrists and pins them to the mattress beside his head.

Harry leans in and pressed their mouths together once more, a growl-like noise emitting from his throat when he gets his tongue past Louis' lips, and Louis doesn't think he's ever kissed anyone who kisses as well as Harry. He was all work, all play, and quite frankly the boy knew exactly what he was doing, and when when Louis knotted his fingers in Harry's locks, Harry pulled away and took a few seconds to simply stare at the flushed boy beneath him, smooth and tanned skin shining gently with sweat. He looked beautiful, and Harry wasn't gay, but Louis... Louis was an exception.

Just as Louis opens his mouth to say something, Harry's sly smile gets wider as he unknowingly cuts Louis off.

"Niall," is what leaves his lips, and Louis doesn't have much time to process much of anything before Harry climbs off him and Niall's being pushed onto the bed by Liam. The blond is still reluctant to the situation, but Louis assures him it's okay, proving it by running a small hand down Niall's pale chest, ghosting his right nipple and continuing to where Niall's not exactly clean shaven, but it's short enough, and Louis wraps his nimble fingers around Niall's cock, pumping him slowly as he hitches his legs up to Niall's hips, wraps them around his back, getting ready.

Niall's eyes flutter and close, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, and he sighs in defeat, giving Louis a once-over before nipping at his jaw, pausing and then kissing Louis' neck. If there was anything Louis was an absolute sucker for it was neck kisses. The mere thought of it got him hard, so to have Niall's mouth sucking gentle bruises into the expanse of his throat was absolute heaven.

All the while, Harry had retreated to the corner of the bed, sitting patiently with his hand lazily stroking himself, doing anything to keep him calm during this all. Zayn had gone over to Liam, and maybe it was weird to see Zayn so fervor in the way he's pinned Liam to the wall, lips everywhere on his upper half, but it was undeniable how absolutely hot it was.

"Niall," Louis says, bringing the attention back to him, and Niall lifts his head from Louis' neck, watching the elder nod, urging him on. He's quiet as he aligns himself with Louis' hole and pushes in, moaning softly at how wet and warm and tight Louis was and _fuck_ , he could still feel Zayn's come inside of Louis but it was too intense of a feeling to even care about.

He sits still for a second, but when he starts moving it's agonizingly slow for Louis, and he can tell Niall's enjoying it, but he's not going fast enough and it feels like they're making love more than anything, and Louis didn't sign up for that. He wanted to get fucked, that's why he was in this situation.

"Niall," Louis laughs, "Niall come on. Fuck me." He digs his heels into Niall's bum for assurance and pushes him into himself roughly. "You're not gonna break me, move."

"I just-" Niall begins, grimacing as he tries to pick up the pace. "I don't wanna come already."

"Isn't that the point though?" asks Harry softly from where he's sat, watching idly. There's mischief on his face and Louis glances at him, knowing what he's doing by a quick look. "We all just need a good fuck. Louis needs to get fucked. S'who cares if you come fast, fucking come."

" _Harry_ ," Niall warns, clenching his eyes and moving faster inside of Louis, brushing over his prostate and making his back lift from the mattress at the impact.

"Look at him," Harry continues, "You found that spot and he loves it, keep fucking him."

"Haz," Louis whines, voice breaking. His words seem to be having an effect on the both of them, and Louis starts to move a hand between himself and Niall, but Harry's quick to crawl next to him, forcing his hand out by the wrist and pinning it next to Louis' head, who's wide-eyed and all too confused.

"You're not coming til we all do," Harry tells him, looking up to Zayn and Liam, ridiculously nonchalant about seeing them heavily making out, Zayn overpowering Liam with his hands grasping Liam's face and Liam holding onto his waist for support.

Louis inwardly protested his demand, feeling it was unfair that he couldn't come when he pleased since, well, this _was_ his idea. It was only fair, and coming was the exact reason he started all of this, how dare Harry take that away from him. How dare he-

"Zayn, grab his other arm," Harry orders, and Zayn breaks away from Liam to see what's going on, leaving Liam with rosy cheeks and a worn, flustered look because _holy fuck_ , he'd just been kissing Zayn, and _holy fuck_ , he enjoyed that way too much.

When Zayn grasps hold of the situation he smirks and is quick to seat himself on the other side of Louis, opposite of Harry, and he takes Louis' wrist in his hold, keeping it pressed to the mattress while Niall holds both hands to Louis' hips and fucks him at a moderate pace. It's nowhere near what Louis wants and definitely nowhere the intensity Zayn had been fucking him with, but it was something, and exactly what Niall needed, so Louis took it, relishing the moments Niall's cock naively grazed over his spot, leaving Louis shuddering in its wake.

"Angle up," Harry tells Niall, and smiles when he does as told, watching Louis gasp and try to pry himself from his friend's hold on his arms, failing in doing so. Louis was nothing compared to Harry and Zayn, his arms looking like lanky noodles in comparison to theirs.

"N-Niall," Louis groans, voice shaky and weak, and the tremor in his exhale is what sets Niall off. He comes into Louis' arse with a choked moan, eye squeezed tightly shut and fingers digging into Louis' hips as he does, surely leaving bruises.

Louis can barely feel Niall release inside him, already slick with Zayn's come and becoming sore in a way that he loves.

Niall pulls out of Louis, his dick glistening with come, and he stares at it in disgust for a second before Zayn has his fingers in Louis' hair and is forcing him to sit up and lean forward.

"Clean him up," Harry says and Louis fucking swears his voice is getting deeper with want by the minute, every new word spilling from his lips sounding more silky and surreal than the last. It made Louis want to do what he said even more, so yes, fuck yeah he'll clean Niall up. He makes no protests when Zayn shoves his head down onto Niall's cock, just begins sucking him down and making sure to clean him of the salty-sweet cum layered on his cock.

Niall's still sensitive from coming, so his body shudders at the feel of Louis' mouth and the way his tongue toys with the slit at the head of his dick, and he swears if Louis keeps doing that he's gonna come again.  
He almost does - almost - and it feels so painfully good that Niall can't help letting out a small noise in a way he's not even sure of, unable to decide if he wants more or less but deciding with less because yeah, coming again would be amazing, but it would be unfair to Louis.

So he takes Louis by the bangs of his hair and pushes him back, looking down to be met with his curious blue eyes, obviously wondering why he would pull him away.

Niall doesn't say anything to Louis, so Louis speaks instead, wry smile on his face.

"But you're not clean yet," he pouts, going to engulf him again but suddenly pulled back by the wrists by Zayn, who fists his hair and forces him to look at his all too beautiful face; both took mere seconds to analyze the other, from the tips of their noses to their strong jawlines and contrasting eye colors, both feeling ridiculously lucky in that moment that they'd landed such attractive mates.

It wasn't a problem here, so Zayn has none when he presses his lips to Louis', maneuvering on the mattress so that they were somewhat centered and could kiss freely, lost in their own little world for a moment that was cut too short by Harry motioning for Liam to get on the bed. Liam was over the initial shock of the situation, becoming comfortable in what was going on in each new one presented to him. But the nerves were always there in the beginning, so he was looking a bit dazed as he climbed onto the bed, knowing it was his turn to have his go with Louis.

Zayn handed Louis off to Liam, and Louis straddled the larger man's hips, sitting on his lap and kissing him immediately, having missed the taste of Liam if he was being honest. Now it was familiar, mixed with a hint of Zayn, but that was to be expected, and he felt at home with his bum resting on Liam's strong thighs, humming when he feels a pair of lips on his neck, breaking away from Liam when he smells Harry's signature cologne close to him.

Liam watches slowly, hands once resting on Louis' side now trailing idly down, hesitating before running over the smooth curve of his arse and gripping tightly, kneading his bum. The weight in his palms almost forced a noise from Liam's throat, but he held it back, rutting his hips up into Louis' arse, his cock slipping and sliding right between Louis' cheeks. Liam would have blushed at that if it weren't for the way Louis pressed back against him encouragingly, reaching a hand behind him to press on Liam's dick and keep him in place, half his cock fucked by Louis' bum, the other half by Louis' hand, and Liam let out a shudder of a breath, looking at the exposed area of Louis' collarbones and sinking his teeth into the jutted bone.

"Yeah," Louis said breathlessly, nimble fingers occasionally tightening around Liam's cock, grinding back against him encouragingly, body moving beautifully against Liam's, head still tilted to the side, for Harry, and back, for Liam.

The position began to strain on him and he was starting to feel some exhaust, but that was to be expected after being fucked twice already and not having come yet. And now he was going to be fucked a third time without release, and then fourth. And hopefully not a fifth; hopefully none of them had any more in them because Louis was sure he wouldn't be able to take anymore after Harry. Maybe even after Liam.  
Liam digs his fingers into Louis' sides, hips rolling up into Louis' for some more friction, and he doesn't catch when Harry whispers something into Louis' ear, missing the mischievous smirk that stretches the elder's cheeks wide.

Louis stops his movements, the hand still behind him taking hold of Liam, raising himself up without a single warning and lowering himself back down onto Liam's cock, bottoming out when his bum meets Liam's thighs. Liam chokes on his breath, tensing up at the feel of Louis enveloping him. His jaw drops and his plump, pink lips form an almost perfect 'O' shape, clearly shocked at the sudden warmth surrounding him.  
Louis balances himself with his hands on Liam's stomach, the tips of his fingers digging into the larger man's chest when he lifts himself up, pale thighs clearly trembling from wear and the sensitivity of it all.

"You're shaking," Liam comments, hands groping Louis' thighs, clutching at them when Louis slams back down, high pitched moan emitting from his throat. He left out the part where he says that he likes that because he really does but he doesn't want to be too straightforward with this all. Louis, however, is a different story.

"Sorry," Louis snickers, leaning forward so that their noses were touching; nudging, and he gives Liam an endearing look, lips grazing the others when he whispers out "daddy," slowly.

Liam freezes, hands once cascading up Louis' back halting to a complete stop. His eyes widen, and all he can do is stare at Louis, dumbfounded. Louis doesn't care; he rolls his hips so that Liam's fat cock slides in and out of him.

"Am I doing okay daddy?" He asks Liam, just fucking messing with his head now, but awed Liam nods in response, large hands shifting to Louis' small waist and helping him fuck himself.

"F-Fine," Liam manages, "You're doing fine- fuck."

"Good," Louis says, and he sits up and begins bouncing up and down, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat and tongue between his teeth. Liam's definitely the biggest so far and his thighs ache from being spread and in multiple positions and his bum is definitely beginning to sore but he keeps going, the blissful look Liam's giving him the only motivation he needs to keep up his pace.

It's not long, maybe a minute or two later of heavy breathing and skin slapping against one another, when Liam's breathing begins to escalate and Louis' almost twitching with the need to touch himself. But he's being good (or, trying to at least). He knew that the moment his hand were to go anywhere near his cock it would be slapped away in an instant.

"Liam - _daddy_ \- fuck," Louis breathes, shuddering when Liam grips his hips and drags his cock inside of him slowly. "Are you c-close?" He fights with Liam's hands until Liam gives up and fists them in the sheets instead, trying his hardest to bounce a little bit faster on Liam's cock because if Liam doesn't come soon he's going to. He's almost, almost wrecked, and if he comes before he's had the chance to have Harry inside of him he might just cry.

He'll probably cry either way.

"Louis," Liam says under his breath, so quiet he barely even heard it. Louis looks down at Liam and watches the way his lip slides from his teeth and he nods.

"Come on daddy," Louis groans, fingers clutching to Liam's stomach and he can feel Liam start to buck back into him, slow at first but then completely erratic. "C'mon, fill me up."

Louis sort of groans inwardly at the cliche words but it seems to work for Liam, hands suddenly flying to Louis' waist and squeezing as he comes inside of Louis' arse, two quick thrusts for it to be over.

Louis is breathing harshly now, his inner thighs literally aching to the touch and his skin littered with bruises and bites, all covered by a thin sheen of sweat. He shakes when Liam pulls out of him and he tries to recollect himself but Harry is pulling Louis towards himself all too quickly for him to even think about anything. He expects Harry to fuck him right away but Harry pulls him close and kisses him instead, hands cradling his jaw and neck and the small of his back. It's eager; intense, and Louis kisses back as best as he can, wanting to make it good for Harry.

The bed moves beneath him and he can feel the presence of everyone moving aside, probably dressing now that they've finished or just sitting aside to watch, too tired and overwhelmed with it all to do anything else.

Harry's got one massive hand fitted around one of Louis' bum cheeks and the other holding his waist, pulling him as close as he could get Louis before snaking that hand between them and gently wrapping it around Louis' dick. It practically twitches in his hand, precum leaking from the tip at an almost steady pace at this point. He's sure Harry can feel it run over his fingers because Harry snickers into his mouth, biting his lip before pulling back.

Louis looks at how red Harry's mouth has become just from kissing him, noticing his bottom lip is slightly puffier than usual. Harry's staring down however, and it causes Louis to glance down at the hand circling his cock, jerking up and down slowly, his thumb poking out to tease the head. It makes Louis' knees tremble and it suddenly becomes very difficult to kneel.

"Hazza.." he whines, almost falling into Harry's chest, but Harry pulls his hand back and steadies him, keeping Louis upright. Louis mopes at the loss of contact because after not having barely any, _fuck_ it felt so good.

"Lou," Harry says, voice deeper and more guttural than usual. "Lou if you want to come you don't have to - I don't have to fuck you. I can just..." he trails off, wrapping his hand around Louis again, and it takes everything in Louis to grab Harry's wrist and pull his hand away.

"No no," Louis protests, "I need-" He kisses Harry again, holding his head in place with one hand and placing the other on his shoulder to steady himself as he pushes Harry back to sit and let him climb over Harry. Harry mumbles into his mouth and instead flips them around so that Louis is on his back, his head hanging off the edge of the bed.

More words are said and then suddenly Louis feels two hands around his wrists, and he lifts his head to see Zayn and Liam holding them to the mattress. Two more hands appear on his bruised thighs and he can tell that they're Harry's, spreading him open once more and spitting in his hand to rub over himself for good measure (although Louis was sure the sloppy mixture of cum inside of his was sure to be good enough).

  
"You'll come after then," he hears Harry say. Louis' slightly disappointed since he figured maybe Harry would be kind enough to him after giving him the option to come without being fucked by Harry at all, because he knew Harry could see how desperately he wanted it. But, if Harry could see that, Harry could also see how much he secretly wanted to wait to the very end to have any sort of release.

When Harry pushes himself in it's sudden and Louis' back arches up from the mattress, his head dropping back to hang upside-down off the edge of the bed. His chest heaves when Harry fills him up to the base, thumbs digging into his hipbones and the fingers around his wrists tightening. Harry doesn't hesitate to pull his hips back and snap them back into place repeatedly, picking up a quick pace within seconds.

Louis can feel himself completely on edge the entire time, steady noises coming out of his mouth, the ache of his thighs and strong grip on his hips starting to become painful but in the best way - if that were even possible. He was sure that by now he had reached some form of subspace, like every inch of him was on fire and every nerve ending sparked. He was completely on cloud 9 to be fucking honest, and there wasn't much else to be said. He was a mumbling, bumbling, incoherent mess and it only made Harry thrust into him harder.

"Hold 'im still," Louis could hear Harry say, and suddenly his lower half was lifted off of the mattress and he could feel Harry fucking into him from a slightly different angle. It made the most embarrassing noises come out of his mouth but he gave not the semblance of a fuck. Every other word out of his mouth was a distorted curse and every moan higher than the last. It was enough to make Harry come seconds later, a deep groan pushing past his lips, and that was when Louis felt his bottom touch the mattress and his wrists freed all at once.

Breathing heavily and trying to lift his head up, Louis forces out, "Harry, please - please fuck, _please please please_ , I need it I need to come, I need-"

Harry has two fingers buried and curled inside of Louis' arse before he can say anything else, free hand jerking him off in quick strokes. The release Louis feels building inside of him is bigger than anything he's ever felt before, and he can feel it starting at his toes in short tingles, clenching them and gripping the bed sheets when his body begins to shake, gasping when he finally comes and spills over his stomach and chest. Droplets hit his chin and if he's said that's happened before he'd be lying.

It doesn't stop until Harry tugs his fingers out and wipes them on the bed, and even still his body is slightly twitching, the lightheaded feeling of an orgasm taking over and he sighs gratefully, doing his best to sit upright but almost toppling to the side. Harry helps him up and for some reason it's not awkward like it should be. It's usually always somewhat awkward after sex, no matter what, but it's not. Even with the other three lads almost fully dressed by this point and both Louis and Harry still stark nude, it's not weird. Louis' too exhausted and fucked out to feel strange about what just happened. If anything, he's just stupidly happy.

"'s that what you wanted then?" Harry asks, breaking the calm silence.

If Louis weren't so exhausted he would have put more effort into rolling his eyes, but instead he shifts over to his stomach and closes his eyes, hearing Niall answer for him in the background.

"Of course 't's what he wanted, he wouldn't have let us maul him if he didn't."

"We did not maul him," Zayn countered, but Liam made a 'eh' noise.

"You did tie his hands around his back."

"Hey," Niall retorts, "You can't say much, Liam, you've got a daddy kink."

"I will kill you," Liam snaps, "Plus, Harry practically sucked him off."

"It was kind of hot, though, you have to admit," Niall shrugs in response.

" _Anyways_ ," Harry's voice shoves through the noise and he nudges Louis, forcing him to open his eyes and peer at him. "If you ever want a round two, don't be afraid to ask." He winks at Louis with a smirk and then brings a heavy hand down on his arse, flinching when Louis whimpers and he notices the red marks on his bum.

"Shit, sorry. I'll uh, we'll go easier next time?" He goes to climb off the bed but Louis grabs his wrist and stops him, tugging him close.

"You better not."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
